1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electromechanical transducers and more particularly to an electromechanical transducer for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy and/or electrical energy to mechanical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromechanical transducers are commonly used for energy conversion between mechanical and electrical energy. For example, mechanical motion produced by an external system may be coupled to a moving portion of an electromechanical transducer, and an electrical potential difference will be developed between terminals of the transducer. Alternatively the electromechanical transducer may cause movement of the moving portion in response to receiving a suitable current via the terminals. The motion may be a linear motion, a rotary motion, or a reciprocating motion, for example.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO 2011/003207 by Steiner Thomas W. et al. published on Jan. 13, 2011 and entitled “Stirling Cycle Transducer for Converting between Thermal Energy and Mechanical Energy” discloses a Stirling cycle transducer which may be configured to produce reciprocating motion. In one embodiment the reciprocating motion may have an amplitude of about 200 μm and a frequency of 500 Hz. Conventional electromechanical transducers may not be able to operate efficiently under these drive conditions.